


Очевидные эксперименты

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - мини [9]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Group Sex, M/M, Magic, Magic is for Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, kind of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018
Summary: Магию Стрэнджа можно использовать по-разному





	Очевидные эксперименты

**Author's Note:**

> автор [на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/authors/1431621)

— Ваш заказ.  
  
Две вазочки с мороженым не очень аккуратно опускаются на столик, но Тони не может, как бы ни хотел, винить официанта в смазанных движениях — сам вымотан и опустошен настолько, что даже любимое ванильное мороженое не радует так сильно, как могло бы. Он кивком благодарит парня, позволяя ему провести несколько дополнительных минут на стуле, вытянув ноги, пока небольшое кафе прозябает практически без посетителей в эту тридцатиградусную жару. Очевидно, во всем многомиллионном городе они одни из тех редких извращенцев, что отважились высунуть нос из охлажденного кондиционером помещения ради праздного шатания по плавящимся улицам. Но противоречить безапелляционному «тебе нужен витамин D» не было ни сил, ни желания, и потому Тони позволил вытащить себя из своего уютного, заваленного железяками угла, чтобы теперь заторможено ковыряться ложечкой в уже начавшем таять десерте.  
  
Стивен, сидящий напротив, улыбается ему одними губами, не прекращая скользить внимательным взглядом по поникшим плечам и темным кругам под глазами. Этот взгляд, признаться, буквально пронзает Тони насквозь, вызывая неприятное чувство зияющей дыры там, где умные глаза задерживаются чуть дольше. Сосущее чувство из этих сквозных ран расползается по всему телу и заставляет Тони едва заметно дрожать. Он старается списать это на усталость.  
  
— Как продвигается работа? — Стивен наконец тянется к своему десерту, и Тони зависает, разглядывая длинные пальцы в перчатках из тонкой кожи. Руки Стрэнджа скрыты от посторонних глаз почти всегда: тремор и неровные, грубые нити шрамов больно бьют по самолюбию высокомерного — не без оснований! — и гордого доктора. Хотя Тони все равно, как они выглядят, и он смог добиться того, чтобы хоть в постели не видеть привычного для верховного мага аксессуара.  
  
— С таким темпом работы сегодня ты уже наслаждался бы результатом, если бы не выдернул меня в этот бетонный ад.  
  
Тони уверен, что видит алые дуги высокой температуры, поднимающиеся от асфальта и отражающиеся от стен зданий, и это приводит его в уныние.  
  
— С таким темпом работы я бы «наслаждался» твоим сердечным приступом.  
  
— Чертов колдун, так и знал, что ты хочешь разобрать меня на винтики и посмотреть на мое полумертвое сердце.  
  
Мороженого больше не хочется, и Тони со вздохом отодвигает вазочку, укладываясь головой на стол и прижимаясь щекой к нагретой гладкой поверхности. Глаза закрываются сами собой, в раскаленной духоте хочется спать, и он медленно моргает, чувствуя, как дрожат ресницы, стараясь сбросить с сетчатки яркие солнечные лучи и резкие тени.  
  
— Я могу его видеть и без выкручивания винтиков.  
  
Ласковая рука касается его волос, принимаясь массировать кожу головы, и Тони расслабленно выдыхает, сдаваясь и смыкая веки. Это приятно. Эта рука, эта забота. И пусть они в процессе пикировок подчас говорят друг другу буквально ужасающие вещи, которые любого нормального человека привели бы в шок. Пусть. Но подобные моменты демонстрируют реальное положение вещей, оголяют их отношения, их страх, их не угасающее ни на минуту желание помочь, защитить друг друга.  
  
Тони мягко улыбается. Стивен не может видеть эту улыбку, но может чувствовать: пальцы принимаются кружить по макушке — там, где Тони нравится больше всего. И плевать, что они в общественном месте, что, возможно, на них смотрят, что это слишком интимно для чертового открытого кафе в самом центре города. Плевать. Ведь Тони хорошо и приятно, и, возможно, не будь он в таком полуовощном состоянии, он бы уже требовал открыть портал в их спальню прямо из ближайшего закоулка.  
  
— Знаешь, сегодня ты сделаешь мне массаж. От работы отвлек, проект закончить не дал... И я даже не сплю после подобного неуважительного ко мне отношения, а торчу здесь!  
  
— Неслыханная наглость с моей стороны.  
  
В голосе Стивена слышится смех, и Тони старается извернуться, чтобы пнуть его ногой под столом. Ну, а что? Кто ему разрешал быть таким самодовольным, самоуверенным, саркастичным… Слова в мозгу путаются и пропадают, когда они встречаются взглядами. В глазах напротив горят все огни ада, обещающие ему девять кругов. Но не страданий. Наслаждения.  
  
Тони думает, что ради этого можно и потерпеть по-пустынному сухой и разъедающий жаром кожу воздух.  
  
Чужие пальцы все еще путаются у него в волосах, и это по-настоящему приятно.  


 

 

***

  
— Ты мне отсосешь? — Тони лукаво улыбается, пока с него проворно стаскивают одежду.  
  
Стивен сегодня нетерпелив: его дыхание уже тяжелое и прерывистое, а в прикосновениях — жадность, и Тони становится невероятно лестно и жарко в груди от понимания, что он вызывает у любовника столь бурные чувства — нетерпения, жажды, неконтролируемого возбуждения… Этот гремучий коктейль стекает по коже, пока Стивен осыпает его грудь поцелуями, пока задевает языком соски — легко, дразнясь, пуская по телу легкую дрожь. Тони закусывает губу, чувствуя, как крепкое колено втискивается ему между бедер, оказывая на твердый член блаженное, такое нужное сейчас давление.  
  
Стивен заражает безумием и его, и Тони закидывает ноги ему на талию, стараясь прижаться теснее, выгнуться порочно и жадно, демонстрируя всего себя. Ведет ладонями по любезно предоставленной голой спине, спускаясь ниже, на поясницу и ягодицы, все еще скрытые брюками.  
  
— Массаж, да еще и минет?  
  
— И желательно одновременно — мне так лень шевелиться, а еще плечи побаливают. — Тони смеется и полностью расслабляется, раскидываясь на кровати. Силы и правда еще не вернулись к нему, и потому у Стивена есть практически уникальная возможность тщательно исследовать каждый дюйм любимого тела без выслушивания требовательных приказов, произнесенных жарким хриплым шепотом, и попыток удержать руки и ноги Тони в одном положении хотя бы минуту.  
  
— Ты слишком жаден, — мягко шепчет Стивен на ухо Тони, а затем захватывает его губы своими, одновременно скользя пальцами к горячему, напряженному члену, чтобы мягко огладить по всей длине от головки к основанию, приласкать яички, а затем вернуться вверх, к гладкой на ощупь головке, чтобы коснуться в особенно чувствительном местечке, наслаждаясь сбитым выдохом себе в рот. И еще одним. И еще. Тони еще держится — не стонет, но времени у них достаточно, а пока хватит и прерывистых, неровных выдохов, тихого мычания и читающегося в шалых теплых глазах «не мучай меня». Наконец они размыкают поцелуй, но только лишь для того, чтобы Стивен мог снять брюки и прижаться кожей к коже, ощущая жар и нетерпение каждой клеткой тела.  
  
— Наверно, это смотрелось бы очень странно — ты массируешь мне плечи, а перед твоим носом искрит портал, из которого торчит мой член. — Тони смеется, гладит шершавыми пальцами Стивену грудь, цепляя соски и щекоча ребра. Тони играет и подтрунивает, нарывается, чтобы его вдавили в матрас посильнее, сжали бедра и закончили уже с прелюдией.  
  
— Я думал над этим. — Стивен позволяет любовнику лениво развалиться на простынях, принимаясь выцеловывать что-то заманчивое у Тони на животе, заставляя жмуриться от легкой щекотки и наслаждения там, где тому это особенно нравится. А Стивену нравится ощущать солоноватый привкус кожи Тони и постоянно заставлять его самообладание балансировать на острие, пока ладони оглаживают внутреннюю сторону бедра и нащупывают косточки под кожей, кружа совсем близко от члена.  
  
— И почему ты до сих пор не магичишь? — Тони насмешливо выгибает бровь и тянется, чтобы мягко провести пальцами по седым прядкам у Стивена на висках, зарыться в волосы и испортить тщательную укладку. Тони нравится видеть Стивена именно таким — встрепанным, с горящим взглядом и тяжело покачивающимся вставшим членом, который после заполнит Тони всего, без остатка.  
  
— Не смогу… Удерживать концентрацию будет сложно. — Стивен почти пристыженно прикрывает глаза и потому не видит самодовольную улыбку Тони. Но он может ее ощущать всем своим телом. В отместку он легко дует на чувствительную головку, и Тони дергается от неожиданности, издавая легкий стон.  
  
— Ну вот, а я размечтался… — Его голос срывается и уже приобретает хриплые нотки, в которые так приятно вслушиваться, и Стивен еще раз выпускает поток прохладного воздуха, удерживая рванувшие вверх крепкие бедра ладонями. — Тогда давай уже трахнемся, потому что…  
Причину Тони назвать так и не успевает.  
  
— Это не значит, что у меня нет еще одного плана. — Стивен на мгновение прикрывает глаза, вокруг них возникает несколько его астральных проекций, и это заставляет Тони потрясенно приоткрыть рот, а затем предвкушающе ухмыльнуться: — Кажется, мое общество плохо на тебя влияет. И что же ты собрался делать?  
  
Стивен отвечает не сразу. Сначала все его копии придвигаются ближе к Тони, прижимаются горячей кожей, сдавливая руками крепко и правильно, обдавая жарким дыханием и ласково сжимая во всех чувствительных местах, чтобы у Тони подкосились руки и напряглись мышцы на животе, чтобы он задрожал и позволил увлечь себя в заботливые, требовательные объятия.  
  
— Трахнуть тебя так, чтобы ты имя свое забыл. — Жаркий шепот на самое ухо лишает остатков рассудка, и Тони одобрительно стонет, когда руки Стивена разводят его ноги в стороны.  
  
Одна из копий устраивается у Тони за спиной, позволяя удобно прижаться к себе, откинуться и подставить губы и шею под требовательные поцелуи, а плечи — под сильные заботливые прикосновения. Еще двое устраиваются по бокам. Они поднимают и разводят Тони ноги, заставляя выставиться, открыться, а затем принимаются шарить губами по телу. Целуют нежную чувствительную кожу под коленками, прикусывают и лижут бедра, все еще оставляя без внимания самое главное. Оригинал, расположившись между ног Тони, пока бездействует, прожигая его жадным взглядом. Но это пока.  
  
Ласкаемый тремя парами рук и губ, Тони улетает в другой мир, теряя всякую связь с реальностью от душащего его наслаждения, не считая нужным сдерживать стоны или порывы своего тела. Он тянется вслед за ласками, сильнее откидывает голову, разводит бедра и напрягает мышцы пресса, демонстрируя всего себя Стивену, облизывается и провоцирует.  
  
А затем наконец-то ощущает руки у своего ануса и на своем члене и облегченно мычит очередной астральной копии в губы, задыхаясь. Кровь пульсирует в висках и паху, внизу живота сплетается горячий, влажный и тугой комок, а перед глазами все плывет от возбуждения, нетерпения, желания кончить, и потому прохладная смазка ощущается слишком остро и ярко, заставляя Тони резко дернуться.  
  
Пальцы проникают внутрь его тела выверенным движением, тут же принимаясь массировать простату, и одновременно основание шеи пронзает легкая боль, которую тут же глушат движения ловкого языка. Тони отчаянно стонет, стараясь насадиться на пальцы сильнее — ему их отчаянно мало. Бедром он чувствует горячее и твердое возбуждение Стивена. Всех Стивенов, если на то пошло. Потому что сжимают его до того крепко и тесно, что кожа трется о кожу каждое мгновение.  
  
Ладони Тони сами находят члены по обе стороны от него, и он принимается неспешно дрочить копиям, наслаждаясь тихими стонами и тем, как они резонируют с плавными, мягкими движениями в его собственной заднице.  
  
— Тебе передаются ощущения? — спрашивает он, рассматривая красивое точеное лицо, и мягко улыбаясь, когда Стивен открывает глаза и Тони ожигает острая вспышка удовольствия, пронесшаяся в зрачках любовника.  
  
— Зависит от типа… проекций... — Стивену сложно говорить — гораздо сложнее, чем Тони. Это немного раздражает — хочется заткнуть этот болтливый рот, избавиться от этой вечной смешинки в карих глазах. Хочется, чтобы остались только похоть и непреодолимое желание, чтобы тело жило инстинктами, чтобы гениальный мозг оказался перегружен ощущениями и наслаждением. Ведь сам Стивен уже близок к подобному состоянию.  
  
— Что ж, очевидно, ты выбрал правильный тип.  
  
К двум пальцам добавляется третий, и Тони принимает их легко и свободно. Очаровательно, пакостливо улыбается и двигает тазом, провоцируя, и больше терпеть его нахальство и жадность не остается никаких сил.  
  
Копия за спиной Тони меняет положение, позволяя ему полностью лечь, а затем, ласково поглаживая растянутые, покрасневшие губы и щеку, скользит членом в умелый рот, заставляя умолкнуть и заняться уже наконец делом.  
  
Удовольствие множится и разрастается, и Стивен понимает, что больше не хочет терпеть и играть.  
  
Погружаться внутрь Тони — самое правильное ощущение в мире, и удержаться от стонов невозможно. Член плотно обхватывают сильные горячие мышцы, и он может ощущать бешеный пульс Тони.  
  
Стивен не видит его глаз — тот все еще занят членом одной из копий, но знает, что ему хорошо. Чувствует. Поддерживать размеренный темп выходит само собой: Стивен словно отключается от внешнего мира, лишь наблюдая. В какой-то момент они встречаются взглядами: он может видеть яркие, покрытые слюной губы Тони, его шалый, поплывший взгляд и капельки пота на шее, и поцеловать его хочется так отчаянно сильно, что никакая сила не может сейчас помешать Стивену сделать это.  
  
От поцелуя Тони стонет и обхватывает Стивена руками, пока копии целуют его в шею и за ушами, и никому из них не удается сдержаться. Тони кончает первым, сжимаясь так сильно, что кажется, будто придется остаться в нем навсегда — в этом бесконечном мгновении ослепительно белой вспышки.  
Копии рассеиваются с тихим шипением, пока Стивен содрогается в оргазме, а затем он падает на Тони сверху — выжатый и обессилевший. Но эта усталость приятная, в ней хочется пребывать как можно дольше. Главное — вместе с теплым и дышащим не менее тяжело любимым человеком в объятиях. Самым невозможным из всех.


End file.
